Young Love?
by Es-calators 'R' Us
Summary: It wasn't as if Seth had a choice in his 'imprinting'; if it was, he wouldn't have imprinted on a young 12-year-old adolescent. A young 12-year-old adolescent who lived in Australia for that matter.
1. Long Ass Phone Call

**Title:** _Young... Love?_

**Author:** _Escalators 'R' Us_

**Pairing: **_Seth/OC_

**Full Summary: **_Quil Ateara imprinted on Emily Young's niece whose parents were influenced by Emily that Quil was no harm to their baby daughter. Jacob Black imprinted on his best-friend's daughter who knew that Jacob was a 'werewolf'. But what happens when young Seth goes on a holiday trip to Australia; and imprints on barely-a- teenager, 12-year-old, Skylar Matheson? _

**During: **_Post BD. Around 1 year after._

**Rating: **_T—at the moment, (some language) might be M later on and might include Lemons if we're lucky...; D_

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I just mess with the characters brains.. mwahahaha. ;)_

Seth's POV

I sighed as I sat in my bed stretching from the barely enough sleep that I had last night. Normally I'd get at least 4 hours but last night... 1 and a half. Apparently Edward heard some vampire pass by and was going to check until I used my big mouth and asked if I could check out what it was. Yeah, big mistake; the annoying lee—_vampire, _tried to friggin' bite me! I mean, I love the Cullens' and the Denalis' and all those vegetarian vamps but not stupid _bloodsuckers _that wanna take a bite of my smexy wolf ass! I sighed again as I realised I was in '_the mood' _again. Everyone has imprinted... except me. Even my grouchy-ass-sister has found her soul-mate. I shuddered, I remembered walking in Leah's room giving her, her clothes that just came out from the dryer and what did I see? She and her... _boyfriend _dry humping each other. Ugh, that was a horrible sight.

I rubbed my eyes with my hand and yawned. I walked – tiredly – downstairs into the kitchen. I was about to get a plate when the shrill ring of the phone rang. I waited for awhile wondering if Mum or Leah was gonna pick it up but to no such luck it kept on ringing. I then picked up the phone and said,

"Yeeeeelllllllop?" My voice sounded tired and annoyed. I yawned once again but tried to stifle it so the other person on the end wouldn't hear it.

"Harry, is that you?" A male voice said on the other side of the line. I immediately stiffened, my dad has been _wince _dead _wince _for 2 years now.

"Uh nope. This is his son though..." I said whilst my eyes narrowed.

"Oh.. Seth how are you? How have you been? It's been a long while since I've seen you and Leah! Also, can I please speak to your father?" The voice said. I stiffened once again; how did this guy know me?

"Um, who is this?" I asked sceptically. I heard the man chuckle.

"Well I guess it's reasonable enough that you don't remember my voice Seth. It's me, Frank Courdereaux, I was Harry's friend at College. I used to visit you, your mum and Leah all the time back when you were around 6 years old. Do you remember that?" Frank asked. A memory jolted me back in time and remembered my young self running around with _'Uncle Frank_'.

"Uh-uh, yeah. I remember..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"So Seth, wanna round up the old man; cos' I gotta speak to him," Frank said over the phone. My heart dropped a little as I whispered,

"Uh, Uncl— " Frank cut me off.

"Seth, just call me Frank. How old are you now? Cos' you do sound older..." Frank said.

"Well I think it would be good if I did sound older than I did when I was 6-years-old..." I joked.

"True that my friend. True that; yeah, so what were you gonna say before?" Frank asked.

"Um well, Harry—my dad. Um, passed away, t-two years a-ago," I choked a bit on saying that as I was still sore from the subject of my father.

"W-w-what?! How come no one told me? Oh my god, Seth! Are you okay? Is Sue and Leah okay? Oh god Seth, are you okay?" Frank asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I'm okay Frank. It's just—even though it was two years ago; I still remember when he was making that fish fry of his and joking around with Billy and Charlie. Times like these, all the imprints and the bloodsuckers just coming in cos' of young Nessie is making me squirm, I mean seriously! I feel for Jacob, cos' Nessie is just getting harassed by the leeches but does he _have to tell me every single day _that Nessie is wanting to go to school, even though she's only one-year-old and Quil even freaking Quil! Does he have to tell me that Claire is going to kindergarten this year and that she is really excited and he's gonna miss her all the _freakin' _time! Oh and don't forget Leah OR Embry.. oh god. Especially when I'm in the house and can hear them having sex all the _freakin' _time! I'm just SICK of it! Especially since even Collin and Brady has imprinted as well. On girls their own age and they are only 14-_freakin'_- years- old! And me, Seth; annoyed and wanting to get out of this hell hole!" I yelled; and then realised what I just him. I. Told. Frank. About. Bloodsuckers. And. Imprints. And. And. And. Oh. My. God. I'm. Going. To. Die.

Fcuk.

"Uh, Seth. I'm a little bit lost here. I'm not quite sure what _imprints _and _bloodsuckers_ are. But the reason of my call was to invite Harry... to my daughter's wedding. And Harry, being Harry would've accepted no matter what was happening and would come down here. So, automatically I, uh, I already put Harry down on the guest list and it's permanent. Um, do you know anyone who would like to swap with Harry to... come? Preferably someone we know. Like Leah or Sue or..." Frank offered.

"I wanna come," I said automatically. I needed to get out of here. I mean, there is only so much you can take before you'll actually combust.

"Uh, Seth; your enthusiasm is awesome, but aren't you still in school?" Frank asked. I didn't know what to say. _Oh yeah Frankie-boy. Your world is not as it seems, as I'm actually a shape-shifter or sometimes called as a werewolf oh yeah and there are actually vampires and my brother/shifter bro is deeply in-love with a half-vampire OH yeah and btw, some vamps have powers; mhmm, after awhile it does get quite annoying with your friend reading your mind all the time your with him. Yeah, so what was my point? OH YES, yeah, I don't really go to school cos' there are some bloodthirsty vampires who aren't vegetarian that the norm people need looking aft—ahh, you don't even know what vege vamps are. Frankie you see—_Blah, blah, blah. And whilst I'm trying to tell him that I don't go to school, I'll tell him my whole life's story. Greaaaat.

"The thing is Frank. I don't go to school because... I'm uh, excelling in track. Yeah, I run for state and even for USA. Yup," I lied. I didn't even know where I got running for track from. I don't even like running even though I'm probably faster than any human guy on earth, including Olympic champions.

"Seriously? Wow Seth, that's pretty awesome then. Well, I guess I can't really say that you're not allowed to come. But make sure Susie says yes, 'kay?" Frank said. _Why would I need permission? It's not like he's that far away. _"Not far away? Seth, I live in Australia, I think I'm pretty far away," Frank said. Australia? What the hell? The last time I checked, Frank Courdereaux lived in Washington State. And how did he know I thought those two sentences? I didn't say them out loud, did I?

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked sheepishly.

"Hahaha, Yup Seth you did. It'd be great catching up. Jen, Holly, Callie and Bradley again!" Frank said excitedly. I – not-so-excitedly – said,

"Yeah, how old are they again?"

"Well, Jennifer and Brad are twins and they are 24-years-old. Jen is marrying Alan who is 25. Holly is turning 21 this year. And lastly, our baby Callie is only turning 17 this year. And I think you are too; am I correct? I remembered that you were born a few months elder to Cal. So, how is Leah and how old is she turning now?" Frank asked.

"Leah is fine; actually she's great. She's really happy with her boyfriend Peter. Yeah and Leah is turning 22 this year. Yeah..." I ended lamely as I didn't know what to say.

"That is great Seth! I better go now as it is 2am in the morning. Me and my family just came back from a party and I realised I had to call... you guys. Yeah and Seth it'd be awesome if you could RSVP very soon as the wedding is... next week actually. Oh and don't worry we've got the tickets covered if you'd like to invite Sue or Leah or anybody just give us a call so we can arrange that! It was nice talking to you Seth as it has been ages since I've seen you. So, it'd be really awesome if you could come to Jenny's wedding but if you can't then that's fine. Bye," Frank said.

"Buh-bye," I said just before he hung up the phone. I then wondered hung up the phone and slid my back down on the table and smiled at the idea of going to... Australia. I've never actually been there and I've heard that kangaroo meat actually tastes quite nice. It'd be awesome if I could go and could go alone. Away from all the imprint and bloodsucker madness in the Reservation. I smiled, it'd also be awesome if I could imprint in Australia on one of those hot blonde Aussie babes. Peter – Leah's boyfriend – was actually from Australia, maybe he could come with m—nah, he'd never leave Leah's side to go with me. I don't know what he sees in her besides being blinded with annoying imprint madness. Hmph, actually, I never want to imprint. It just sounds...

Gay

**Review **|** Comment **|**Give Feedback **|**Reply **| **Respond **| ... Flame...? *shrugs*


	2. Great I'm Stuck With The Psycho Family

**Yeah, um, sorry this took awhile. Busy, busy, busy.. bumble bee! (: Yesh anyway... chapter 2.  
Also like to say THANK YOU to**_: icihappi, twilightOBSESSEDcutie _**annnnnd **_goteamseth_** for reviewing. You guys made my day.. (:**

**Yes, if you're wondering, I am Australian. And yes, I do ride a kangaroo to work. And no, I don't spell it as, 'Mom' or 'Color'. I spell it as Mum and Colour. **

**Disc**_. I do not own Twilight or any other published book for that matter. ): _

Seth's POV

Riiiight, I am never, ever gonna fly economy ever again. I groaned once again as I tried to soothe the knots that were still tight in my neck. Sure, American Airlines was the cheapest; but seriously? 2, 5, 2?! I was in the middle of 5 seats! Yes, me; the huge werewolf guy! My big 6'4 self tried to squish in between four other seats. Talk about tight! I laughed to myself as I thought about how Jacob would be if he tried coach. Nahh, those bloodsuckers would've upgraded him to first class. Hmph, I didn't even tell them bye. But, who says I'll be gone for long anyway? After that long, LONG flight to LA. I immediately boarded a flight to Sydney, Australia on Qantas. I instantly found how spacious this was to that AA flight I was just on before.

I only told mum that I was going to Australia for awhile. She immediately agreed and said, '_Sethy, this will be a great experience for you!' _Honestly? I just think she wanted the house by herself. After I agreed with mum that I would go to Australia, she immediately called up the Courdereauxs' and they convinced her to let me stay at their house. I – who didn't want to intrude on their wedding atmosphere – refused, but after talking to me for awhile they convinced me to stay. I mean, who wouldn't want to stay at a house with a 57' flat-screen TV and a Jacuzzi!? I yawned as I got out of the plane; sad that I didn't get to see that Valentine's Day movie that I agreed to myself to watch on the plane. I mean, I was really confused at how similar Jacob's and Taylor Lautner's faces looked like. It was like they could be twins! Beside's Jacob being a werewolf and everything. Also, Jessica Alba was in it; and god, do I love Jessica Alba's movies. *Drools*. . . I shook my head as I searched around for what could be Frank Courdereaux or his family. I then saw this, huge, HUGE sign that said 'Welcome Seth!' on it and I inwardly groaned. Greaaat, I'm staying with one of _those _families... fun. I walked over to them and I immediately saw Frank and his wife's eyes widen. I smiled sheepishly as they took in my smexy 6'4 frame.

"Uh hey, Frank, right?" I asked; my voice a bit lower than usual as my body was filled with nerves.

"Wow... Seth? Is that you?" Frank asked and I inwardly (_wow, I've been doing a lot of things inwardly today_) rolled my eyes and thought, '_Yeah, like someone else would come up to you and say, hey Frank! Dumbass...' _

"Um, yeah, hey.. um, I'm sorry; I don't know your name.." I said to '_The Wife'._ She smiled at me, a bit too.. seductively for my liking but hey! Anything to impress the parents.. wait, now it sounds like I'm dating his daughter or something. But... Frank did say that he has a daughter who is my age. I smirked; unfortunately _'The Wife' _thought I was smirking because of her... I shuddered violently, trying to get the image of me and her... together, out of my head.

"Hey Seth, I'm Delilah, it's very, _very, _nice to meet you. Oh and I'm, so glad you can stay at our house. It'd just be _great _to get to know each other very well," Delilah, who I now officially call, _'The Wife' _as I am freaked out by her... paedophilia-ness.

"Uh yeah, it's nice to meet you too '_The Wi—_ uh, I mean, Mrs Courdereaux," I said whilst I held out my hand for her to shake. She pushed her chest out a little and shook my hand; dragging her nails down my arm a little. She laughed and said,

"Sethy, Mrs Courdereaux is Frankie's mother! Just call me D or Del for short, hon." _'The Wife' _said. I – who was still freaked out by her – just nodded and followed Frank to his car. I got inside their Ford and they drove back to their house. I – who was still tired from the trip as I got absolutely NO sleep at all – fell asleep on the way back. I dreamt of someone, someone who was young, who had black hair and... and... and... no, the picture was fading away. No, she looks to beautiful—NO! Why can't I see her anymore? Why can't I se—

"Seth! We're here, welcome to our house," Frank woke me up and I wanted to strangle him from the dream I was having about the young girl. I rubbed my eyes against the back of my hands and yawned.

"Seeeth, Seeethy, c'mon, we needa get inside the house. Heh heh, don't want Frank to lock you inside!" _'The Wife' _said to me as she rubbed her icky hands down my cheek; I jumped and scurried away. I went inside the house... and it was just an average house. 2-stories, not that big; but looked nice. It wasn't that messy but you could see books and movies out of place. It looked... nice. I wasn't used to these nice and _homely, _types of houses cos' I just got used to it when Leah moved out and how Su—I mean, _mum, _always stays at Charlie's house anyway. So I'm just on my own, doing nothing. Phasing once and awhile, seeing the Cullens... a lot. Embry told me to go to clubs and bars but I didn't want to. I didn't want to waste my life like that; although, it seemed like I was already wasting it, doing nothing.

"Kids? Kids! Your mum and I are home. And Seth's here as well. Come say hey!" Frank yelled upstairs. I didn't really expect any response from the kids, as I used to do that as well. Til' everyone moved out... and I was left alone.

"Yeah, yeah comin'." I heard a girl's voice. And suddenly, a brown haired girl with large blue eyes came down the stairs smiling at me. When she saw me her eyes widened and she smiled even more.

"Hey, Seth is it?" I nodded, as she continued, "Awesome! Hey Seth, I'm Jennifer, nick-names? Uh, Jenny, Jen, Jenna, JC but I don't want to barge you... normally just called Jenny; anywho, it's great for you to come 'ere to Aus!" Jenny said.

"Ohh, it definitely is; haven't been to Australia before, and so far it's been great!" I said. I know I was stretching the truth as I have only been in Australia for like.. an hour for that matter; but still! Jenny smiled at me as a guy came down the stairs. He looked exactly like Jenny, but was in a boys form. He had the same messy dark brown hair, blue eyes and the same nose. I guessed that it was Bradley Courdereaux. He grinned at me and immediately I thought of Emmett Cullen.

"Hey mate, 'M Brad! Seth, right?" Mhmm, I'm right. An Aussie – _and human_ – Emmett Cullen. He even had those bulging muscles like him. I held my hand out and he grabbed it like those guys did on tv. And did that bro-handshake-thing. He then stood next to Jenny and put his hands on his waste. "How ya likin' Sydnehhhh?" Brad said as he shot his hands up in the air when he said '_Sydney'._

"S'alright, not that bad..." I said; kinda freaked out by his playfulness. I then heard a thump and saw this beautiful blonde girl trip down the stairs and fell on her arm. She then looked up and saw us staring at her and her eyes immediately strayed to mine. Striking green eyes stared back at me and I knew from that moment; that I'd have a connection with her. It was not an imprint connection; not the whole _soul-binding crap_ as I've been brought up to _lovee (coughSARCASMcough). _No, it was a... _'Hey, I'm psychic... and I felt this; sorta binding shit happening, so.. I've come to the conclusion that we're gonna be friends.. or maybe more than friends.. or maybe even friends with benefits with each other! Hmm? Don't believe me and think I'm some creepy stalker dude? Well then.. hmph, Suck-Shit-Destiny-Binding-Crap-Like-Imprinting-But-Not-As-Strong-And-Doesn't- Really-Feel-Anything-Like-Imprinting-As-I've-Been-In-An-Imprinting-Person/Werewolf's-Head-...Literally,' _Okaaay, now I know for sure that I'm mental.

"Heeey, you must be Seth. –_wink_– I'm Holly, Holly Jayden Courdereaux; it's such a pleasure to meet you!" Holly said to me as she stood up from the stairs and brushed her jeans. I grinned at her and said,

"Hey Holly, Holly Jayden Courdereaux," I joked with her and she stuck her tongue out at me. And from that moment 1 and a half minutes from the whole _Binding Crap, _I knew that she was gonna be my best-est friend. Heh heh, Jacob; you are now down onto 3rd on _Seth's Amazing and Wonderful Friends' List! _Number one! Holly Courdereaux. (cheers and applause!) Number two! The T.V. Number three! Jacob Black. Number four! Edward Cullen and number five! The T.V! Suddenly, I saw _'The Wife' _creep up onto us youngsters and yell,

"CALISTA VERONIKA COURDEREAUX! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! COME SAY 'HI' TO SETHY!" _'The Wife' _yelled upstairs and suddenly this girl with blondish-brown hair came down the stairs muttering, 'freakin' mother, can't even let me talk to Jordan—whoo definitely isn't my boyfriend... now that is one sex on legs. Seth? A 17-yr-old god? Oh-Em-Gee, I'm in heaven. And holy shit he's staying at our house. Fuck, I have to send Daph a photo of this guy ASAP. Oh shit, I needa introduce myself or else he'll realise I'm staring,'... "Hey Sex—uh.. I mean, Seth. I-I-I'm Callie. Weell, most people call me Callie anyway; my real names Calista. Calista Veronika but some people call me Cal, or Liz.. Like Ca-LIZ-Ta. But it's actually Ca-LIS-Ta, but they still call me Liz anyway. Oh and some people call me Nika for my middle name Veronika OH! Or Lizkah, I like Lizkah cos' it's like a mix between Calista and Veronika.. oh god I'm rambling. Uhh, yeahh," _Callie _– as I chose to call her – _definitely rambled. _I saw Holly roll her eyes at Callie and Brad and Jen left when Callie started to speak.

"Yeah, I'm Seth," I said. The shortest thing I've ever said to someone. I've always liked to speak, but this girl. Ugh, she doesn't really seem my type to speak to.

"So Seth! What's your favourite colour? Do you like Pink? Cos' pink is soooo like my favourite colour!" Callie asked me as we walked to the kitchen which Brad and Jenny were in.

"Um, my favourite colour is... Green," I said as I quickly escaped to the kitchen and started immediately talking to Brad, "Hey Brad, do weights?" I asked. He grinned at me and mouthed, '_Callie?' _and I rolled my eyes and mouthed, '_who else?' _Brad laughed and said,

"Yeah sure bro, I _definitely do_ weights. Especially Trish! HAHAHAH, Get it?" I understood the innuendo but it wasn't funny cos' I didn't know who Trish was. I didn't know what brought Brad to this but then he pointed his head to the side a bit... where Callie was standing and she looked like she was gonna kill him.

"MUUUUUM! Brad is making sexual innuendos about Trisha again! Can I please kill him?" I heard Callie yell.

"Calista honey, don't bother your brother while he's talking to Seth! He's a guest in our house so you can't kill him while he's here. Just go away honey, then you won't have t listen to Bradley anymore," _'The Wife' _said and I was impressed. I had to give one to _'The Wife' _so now the score was. _'The Wife' _= 1 and Normal Delilah = 1. Even Steven. Hmm. I then looked towards Brad and he seemed impressed with himself. I raised my eyebrows.

"Trish is Cal's hot friend. I've always wanted to tap that, so Cal always gets angry when I make jokes about me and her," Brad said. I inwardly sighed, should've know Brad was... _that type. _

"And your mum doesn't get angry?" I said as I knew my mum would kill me if I said that.

"Haha no mate, mum's the one who normally makes jokes like that. She and dad tag team and we always have a play off. Me and Hol against her and dad. Jen normally keeps score and Callie never likes 'em battles," Brad said and I gaped. I mean, their mum and dad have competitions? Talk about one crazy family under the surface!

"You're joking...?" I went high at the end and it sounded like a question—well, hell yeah it was a question! I mean, no parents would ever do that... would they?

"Hahaha, hilarious bro! No way am I joking! Don't you Americans do that there? I mean... Hollywood is in America... isn't it?" Brad joked and I sorta scowled at him. _Okay, I've now met the most insane family ever. _I thought to myself.

"Yeah... but it's still a family, ya know? Where they learn not to have sex until eighteen although many of us abuse that rule and where you have that awkward sex talk when you're like 12 and can't look your parents in the eye for about a week cos' you know they had sex to have you... Etc." I said raising my eyebrows at him.

"You mean, you've actually had _that talk_?" Brad said to me; his eyes wide.

"Um yeah! That's why I said that before... and it's all true, including the part where you don't look your parents in the eye. Why? Haven't you had it?" I asked. Brad shook his head furiously.

"No bro. I don't even think anyone I've ever met – besides you – has ever had that talk. Wow, Americans are fucking crazy. No offence!" Brad said.

"None taken—" I was cut off by the door bell. I saw Callie run down the stairs and immediately open the door.

"DAPHNE! Oh my god, he's right here. Come see. Hey Seth? I wantcha to meet someone," Callie yelled to me. _Daphne _came inside and I inwardly groaned as I realised that Daphne looked exactly like Callie. And they were even were the same clothes. The same hairstyle AND the same shoes.

Oh wait, I forgot; AND the same nail polish. Greaaat. This is so...

Gay

**Sorry for the wait! **


	3. Weddings wait no, Receptions FTW!

**Once again, thank you **_icihappi_** for reviewing! (: Btw, ages again? **

_Seth's turning 17, so he's 16_

_Jenny's 24_

_Brad's 24_

_Holly's 21_

_Callie's 16 turning 17; like Seth._

_Heh heh, I'll introduce way more characters in this chapter. Yay! Skylar is now here. (: Btw, this story is based on my little sis and her problems, starting when she was 12. She's not that little anymore, well. She is to me. Grade 11 this year, tough... But the name; Skylar. Well, now that's a different story about a different person. _

_Oh yeah, if you guys didn't know... when I say Fringe.. that means 'Bangs' 'kay? _

**Seth's POV**

Ceremonies, ceremonies, ceremonies. The worlds' most boring-est thing. I sighed for about the 50th time since I've been here. And I've only been here for less than 5 minutes. Well, the ceremony hasn't started yet; but you could tell that this wedding was gonna be a long one. I mean, they invited 300 freakin' people! There weren't even that much people in La Push, let alone 300 people for a wedding. Jeez, richies, gimme a break. But, I guess the only plus to this was all these bee-you-ti-full laaaydeez. Hot digidy dangg, in all sizes. Blonde, brunette even those hot young mothers' were giving me a hard on. I know, I know, I should be a responsible adult; but hey! I'm only 16! Seriously, GIMME A BREAK!

The first chords of Canon in D started – yes, I know my wedding songs. I mean, I had to play Canon for grade 6 piano; if you didn't know! – and the pretty flower girl dressed in a small pink-coloured-dress came down the aisle and I had to smile. The girl looked around, 4 or 5 years old. Just like little Claire-Bear. She grabbed her petals and confetti from her small basket and started to throw it up in the air as she skipped lightly down the aisle. I heard all the 'Awws' from the audience and I laughed. I then saw a gorgeous, GORGEOUS red-haired bridesmaid come after the little flower-girl in her smexy red dress. Hmph, just my luck; the bridesmaids were all wearing strapless dresses, but in different colours. One plus to having, non-strict parents. I then heard a very familiar voice call out and say, 'YOU DA SEX-AYY SISTA!' And realised... it was Daphne, Callie's friend. Ungh, she's here. I remember the first day when I came and met her. Oh god she was drooling on me. Sure, I keep in shape – cos' of being a wolf – but, I'm not THAT hot, am I? Heh heh, this '_hotness' _might be a good thing for Daphne's hot ass sister. I grinned to myself and the old lady next to me rolled her eyes and muttered, "Young people these days have no respect," Hey! I had respect, well, respect to my elders anyway. But that red-head, talk about hard-ons!

And guess who was behind her? That's right; Callie. And wow, I now just love weddings. Sure, been to Emily and Sam's, Paul and Rachel's and Jared and Kim's upcoming one, but hey. There weren't any hot babes at those. I mean, even Callie looks hot. Well, she didn't really look hot. She actually looked pretty beautiful. Her dark-ish blonde/brown hair was curled back and her soft blue eyes shone, her smile lit up her face as she walked down the aisle; in perfect step.

Annnnnd yes, following beautiful Callie was; gorgeous Holly. I mean, Holly was definitely looking very, _very _fine; but I just didn't think of her that way. After the first day I saw her, she would always just be a friend. Something, _something _told me so. Holly's green dress fit her perfectly as she held the bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her dark smoky eyes led to mine and she winked at me as she continued to walk down the aisle. Her light blonde hair was tied up into some sorta bun thing. It looked nice as her fringe framed her beautiful face _very nicely_.

Suddenly, the wedding music – you know, Daaa Da da da, Daaa Da da da etc. – and suddenly Jenny came walking down the aisle with Frank on her side. To say that everyone else was beautiful was an understatement to her. Wow, I mean. No one looked as good as her; her white dress had that tail thing at the end and it followed behind her. Her beautiful green eyes shone with tears as she had the biggest smile on her face. She was looking towards—hey! I didn't even realise that, THAT guy was... Alan, Jen's fiancé. Hmph, he looked like an okay guy. Black hair, brown eyes, killer smile. And no, I'm not gay; but yeah, I know a killer smile when I see one. Cue, my smile. Next to him was this younger looking version of Alan; they looked exactly the same except that he had Brown hair instead of Black. He looked to be around my age. Not my physical age – cue the _killer _smile again – but my real and current age, around 16/17. Even though he was young, you could tell that he was—_is _the best man. I mean, the whole _red rose _kinda gives it away.

Next to the younger version of Alan was this other dude who I didn't know. He had a bored look on his face and it seemed to me like he didn't want to be here and was just told earlier this morning that he was one of the groomsmen and didn't have enough time to do his hair properly. I mean seriously, it was like there was a mop on his head. A fricken' mop! "Ohmygosh, Alan's groomsmen Dave looks smokin'!" and it seemed like her friend answered, "I know, right? I just _love _his hair!" ... *sigh* ... I like spent an hour—maybe 15 minutes—on my hair this morning and this guy gets all the girl attention?! This guy just got out of bed, doesn't look like he wants to be here and is flicking his shoe around for goodness sake! Talk about how life just isn't fair!

Okay, okay; maybe I should just get along with who's next to _David _and maybe that will calm my fears. Oh hmph, it's just Brad. I saw Brad this morning, just outside and before this service; checking himself out in that mirror of his and flashing that smile of his to the nearest girl and seeing her faint from his dashingly good looks. His hair wasn't so... moppy, like that David guy. It was sorta styled, like it looked like his hair was straightened... and he looked sorta like Chace Crawford; with that fringe sorta thing. What?! I don't know what it's called, I'm not a girl! Apparently that hairstyle also gave him all the female attention. Look at all this attention I have to compete against!

Jenny then got to the front of the aisle and the priest started to speak, "Dearly Beloved, we now gather here today in the presence of God and of Jennifer Catherine Courdereaux and Alan Slater,"

*******************

I yawned as I stepped outta my seat and rubbed my eyes. It sure was a long service. I mean, I only thought it would go 30 mintues, like a normal wedding but no, it was 1 hr! I mean, I could've done way more things than hang around listening to the Priest going on about, 'There are different types of Love,' and so forth. I then heard steps come close to me and I opened my eyes. Callie was standing right in front of me; smiling.

"Seth! Hey, saw you this morning just before I left. You look pretty good. I like, totally love your hair; you look so awesome with it like that. Did you get it cut yesterday or something? Cos' I don't remember it being this short and fluffy. Haha, it's awesome, you look awesome," Callie said. I forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah, Hol and I went to get it fixed yesterday," Callie scowled a little when I said Holly's name, "but yeah, you look pretty... awesome as well," I said awkwardly. Callie then smiled very, _very _brightly.

"Ohmygosh, thank you Seth! I mean, I did put a lot of work in doing my hair and fitting this dress perfectly. I had to get mum to fix up the bust—up here. It was fitting properly cos' I am a bit chesty so mum had to undo a few strings to get it to fit. See, can you see?" Callie shoved her boobs in my face and I had to take a step back. I mean, sure, she had a lot of cleavage. And yes, it was, quite nice; but I know better. I'm not psychologically attracted to her so I willed my body not to be either.

"Uh.. yeah, um. I gotta catch up with someone. I'll catch you later at the reception, 'kay? Okay, buh-bye," I said as I quickly ran away from her. I looked for someone, someone I actually knew. But no, in this whole 300 people, I only knew about.. 10 people. I suddenly crashed into someone and it was a younger girl. She had blackish-brown hair and she was looking at the ground. "Oops, I'm sorry," I said. She didn't look up but said,

"S'okay," and then left. I got a view of her retreating back and something in me was longing to go near her again and talk to her. I just shrugged it off and went back to finding Holly or Brad to talk to.

*******************

Oh god, I just love receptions. I mean, the food totally. But then the disco/dance part of it was awesome. I mean.. girls getting drunk and then grinding off you. Besides, I've got plenty of numbers tonight. BUT! Hey, I'm a virgin so... maybe not.

"Hey Sexy! Wanna get outta here?" A girl asked me. She looked hot. But, I couldn't go, besides Holly and Frank and everyone would be like, 'Where's Seth?' and someone would tell them, 'Oh yeah, he went to sleep with the slutty girl,' ... not a good impression for a normal 16-yr-old boy.

"Would, but I'm actually staying with Frank and his family, so, sorry," was my response to mainly everyone who asked me.

"Aww, Sethy, you can't reject me. I mean, I basically live with you. So that excuse about staying with my family can't really affect me," Callie said to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked at her funny. I mean, why the hell is she wrapping her arms around my waist and trying to get me to respond to her? I don't even like her!

"Callie. Erm. I think, um, I think it might be best if we just stay... friends?" I mean, we weren't really friends in the first place. I never liked her, and she... always liked me.

"Friends? Why, we'd be perfect together. Even our names sound good together. Calista and Seth. Caliseth! Mr and Mrs Clearwater. No, Calista and Seth Clearwater. But, if you don't want to go in a relationship; we can be fuck buddies! Fuck buddies are good!—" I cut her off as I couldn't listen to her anymore.

"Callie, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you, that way," I said.

"Yes you are!" She argued. Stubborn bitch.

"No Callie, I'm not. Sorry," her face scrunched up but then she grabbed my neck and brought my lips to hers. As they touched, I got intoxicated by them and started to kiss her back. She was actually quite good at kissing so it led me to not think about who I'm actually kissing. I traced my tongue around her lips and then she opened her mouth, I had to breathe so I immediately look up... into a pair of dark green eyes that didn't belong to Callie, but a girl behind.

Imprinting. Me. Her. Together forever. I knew from that point in life, she had to be mine. No matter what. Apparently, this was what imprinting felt like. Attaching me and her together. No one else mattered. Not mum, or Leah. Or even freakin' Callie. Just this one, single young girl. Named... named, named, *sigh* I don't even know her name, but I already love her. I mean, no, it wasn't a full blown passionate, I WANNA MATE WITH YOU, GURL! But it was a younger, best friend sorta love. I mean, she looked around 13 maybe 14 years old. She looked familiar, hmm. Oh yeah, I know! I bumped into her before. Instant guilt rushed through me as I realised I hurt my imprint. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't realise. ARGH! My foolish self, how could I do that?

I only then realised I was still holding Callie and my lips were near hers; whilst I was still staring at.. my imprint. "Who, who's that?" I asked. Callie's eyes instantly met mine and then she turned around and she looked at me, tears building in her eyes as she burst out into tears and ran away. I, still dumb stricken by my mystery girl, imprint. Didn't really care, but asked out. "What? Why'd she go?" To no one in particular. I then smelt Holly come near me.

"Real Suave, Seth," Holly said as she rested her arm on my bicep. I turned towards her, breaking eye contact with _her_.

"What? Why'd she run away?" I asked, still puzzled.

"You, who just kissed her, stopped kissing her and then looked behind and saw the beautiful-est person in this place and asked who it was," Holly said. What? She believed that _her _who looked amazing. "You still don't get me do you? You know? Serena Carmichael, the hottest girl you're looking at. You won't get her bud, she's engaged," wait, what?

"Engaged, what, she looks so young!" I exclaimed. I mean, she looks like she's 14 years old!

"Um, Seth. She's 23," Holly then indiscreetly pointed to who she was talking about and then realised it was the girl NEXT to _her_. Sure, she was hot. But I didn't want her, I mean, if I saw her before I imprinted on mystery girl; I would've wanted to have a go with her. But, mystery girl...

"Hey, Hol?" I asked.

"Yup?" She answered as she cocked her head to the side.

"Who's the girl next to.. Se-Sar-Sam-um, what's her name again?" I asked sheepishly.

"Serena Carmichael, going to be Serena Matheson soon. And the girl next to her? Well, that's just her fiancé's sister. Skylar Matheson. Skylar's family is one of our great family friends. So yeah, dad wanted to invite them. Besides, Elle is great friends with Jen," she pointed to a tall girl standing next to Jenny and Alan. Skylar. What a beautiful, _beautiful _name. And it matches her so much, I mean, she looked like a Skylar.

"They look a bit, oriental so why is their last name.. Matheson?" I asked.

"Well, their mum is Asian and from Malaysia to be exact. There she is over there," she pointed to an elder Asian lady up the front, "and their dad is actually a mixture. Half-Indian, Half-White. So they're like, Asian, Indian and White all in one. Personally I think their family is very lucky to all look so good. I mean, even Serena looks awesome and she's just gonna be related to them through marriage," Holly said. "Oh look, here's Andrew Matheson coming up to them," a guy who was obviously Skylar's brother came towards them.

"Hey babe, hey Lah. You enjoying the reception?" Andrew asked them as he wrapped his arm around Serena's waist. He was obviously Serena's fiancé. Lah even suited Skylar for a nick-name. Well, I guess it was her nick-name, cos' I'm not quite sure why her brother would call her, _babe_. The only reason why I was hearing them was because of my super werewolf hearing, otherwise I wouldn't have heard anything they're saying.

"Definitely more, now you're here," Serena said to Andrew as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yo Serena, Andy. Not in front of me, I thought we established that already," Skylar spoke. I literally melted right there. Her voice was so heavenly and angelic; I just wanted to... keep her forever. "Anyway, I want to get a drink. Yeah, talk to you later," Skylar said as she walked off towards the bar. I had to meet her.

"Um hey, Holly. Why don't you keep on dancing, I just wanna go get a drink." I pointed towards the bar and sped off before she said anything. I got there and waited on the side for a bit til she got her drink. I then 'accidently' bumped into her – not that hard so that she would spill her drink. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I said. She looked up into my eyes again and stuttered as she said,

"Oh, nahh it's okay. At least I didn't spill my drink," she joked freely. I grinned as I heard her heart beat speed up. "I'm Skylar, you?" She asked. I inwardly said, yes! She wants to talk to me! I was about to say, 'I know,' but I didn't want to sound stalk-ery.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater," I held my hand out willing for her to shake it. She shook it and it was that corny sorta shit that actually came true. I did feel like there was electricity; but I liked it. It seemed that Skylar like it too.

"You sound American, are you?" Skylar asked as she sipped her drink a little. I nodded as I leant against the wall behind me.

"Mhmm, I live in a small reservation in Washington. Called La Push, it's near Seattle," I said, easily opening up to her.

"Oh really? Wow, like nearly half of my father's side lives in America. Although they all nearly live in LA or Florida. I know, it's like on the opposite ends. But yeah, that's awesome," she said as she smiled at me. Her grin was so infectious I had to smile as well.

"True dat!" I winked at her and she laughed and said,

"Right on brutha!" In a wanna be American accent, it was cute. I smiled, I love you imprinting. You are definitely not...

Gay

**Review for prizes from **_**Invisible Prizes 'R' Us. **_

**Me being at Es-calators 'R' Us, get discounts.**

-- Es-calators 'R' Us 


	4. It's LAH! Not Lah lah! JEEZ!

_Thanks to _icihappi _and _XoXMaximumculleNXoX_ for reviewing to the previous chapter._

_Also this might make it up to M quicker than I thought, cos' little 12-year-old girls do like to swear. Tsk tsk, potty mouth much? _

_Disc. I do not own anything Twilight related. Eg. Seth, Leah, those people etc. Um, I own my dog and my ipod and my... glue stick? Lipgloss? Phone? My boyfriend? Haha, no I don't own him. I'll shout out to him though; Alek. iloveyou (: _

_Also, shout out to my little sis; Abigail. Not that you'd be reading this, huh Abi?! Huh?! _

_OKAY this chapter is basically Skylar's view of the wedding and we shall go even further into the story. Enjoy._

_Skylar's POV_

Hmph. Jenny's wedding today. Crap, I have to get ready. I mean, I didn't realise that I woke up so late and besides, the wedding is only at... even crapper; 2 hours. I have like, 30 minutes to freakin' get ready and eat some food. Shit. I quickly ran to the kitchen in my sleeping clothes and grabbed a bowl from the table in the hotel room.

We had to stay in a hotel room cos' when we asked Frank – oh so politely – to see if we could stay at their house even though it was THEIR own wedding; he said that someone was already staying there. But hey, we got to stay at the Marriot, so I guess; that's a plus. But Sydney wasn't even far from Brisbane anyway; it was like probably a 20 hr drive from Brisbane but Dad being so lazy to drive and Andy wanted to take first class – wasting their money – in a private suite with Serena. I mean, I knew what they were gonna do but couldn't they wait til' they actually got to the hotel and in their own room? I mean, seriously! Elle didn't want to drive either and my other brother Jason didn't even want to come so yeah, aeroplanes ftw!

Well, I guess I had to agree with Jason's logic to not come to this wedding. _A) He would rather play computer games with his friends_—well; I guess I didn't agree with that point to not come to the wedding, so much. _B) Jenny was his ex-fiancé_ – yes, I agree with him to not come because of that and lastly _C) He still loved Jenny_— mhmm, it was even worse for him since Jenny came up to Brisbane all the time since Elle and Jen were like; best buds.

_Ex-fiancé, oooh!_ You must be thinking. Why would she be marrying this dumb Alan dude if she could have, sexy hot brother – _not that I'm incest_ – Jason? Well, I guess it's the reason that happens to all celebrity couples – even though neither Jase nor Jenny is famous. Well, it's the whole cheating subject. When Jen went to visit her family back in Sydney, Jason supposedly cheated on her with this whore from the club. Or some random shit from some pub. BUT! I knew that my brother wasn't like this as he never went to clubs or any pubs for that matter. Cos' when Jen came back to Brisbane – as she was living with us at the time – the little shit said that she had sex with him and all that jazz. Personally, I thought that Jen would be like, _'No, my Jasie wouldn't do that and I don't believe you, you ho!' _But no, she immediately believed the little sh—hey, that should be her permanent nick-name as I've been using it a lot. Anyway, Jenny immediately believed her and packed her bags and went back to Sydney leaving her ring and a note on poor Jason's desk. And yes, oh god; he was devastated. Like, cry cry, sniffle sniffle, cry cry, devastated. It was hard but we got through it. Needless to say, no way hosey would he want to come to her wedding. It was like.. a law. If their ex is getting married, no way would they come to the wedding!

Urgh, hmph, I didn't even realise I finished my bowl of corn flakes. I put the bowl in the sink and washed it. I then put the bowl on the drying rack and went to the bed next to the kitchen. I wondered where my mum and dad were – as Elle, Serena and Andy got their own rooms. I then noticed a sticky-note on the wall and it was addressed to—yeah, me. Who else?

_Lah lah! _Ugh, I hated that nick-name. I mean, what was I, 4?! At least my new friends at school listened to me by calling me Kylar instead of Lah lah.

_Your dad and I have gone out to get my dress fixed as the stitching is wrong. _

_Put on your dress and try and get your hair done._

_Tetap Aman _I sighed, I mean. My mum was trying to get me to learn Malay and I'm like. No I don't want to learn. I want to learn Sign Language! But she's begging me so yeah. _I have to, 'Stay Safe' while she's gone. _

I took the red dress from my bag of clothing and walked my way to the ironing board. Iron, iron, iron. I was then bored of this silence and decided to turn on the TV. The news was good enough, for now.

*******************

Dressed in my red dress, high heels and make up on. I was ready to go to that wedding. Well, I guess I was only ready since Elle helped me do all my make-up and hair, so now everything is A-OK! I sat in one of the seats right next to the aisle as I waited for Jen and all of her bridesmaids to come down the aisle. I then felt someone sit next to me and realised it was.. Elle.

"Elle, why aren't you with Jen? I mean, aren't you supposed to be with the other bridesmaids?" I asked as I wondered why she was sitting next to me.

"Um, Jenny didn't realise we were actually coming, so they replaced me with Linda," she said softly. I patted her back and said,

"Ellie, don't think that Jenny is trying to get back at our family because of Jase. I know you agree with me that Jason didn't cheat with that... that... other girl. And I also know that Jenny was mad at you for taking sides with Jase but you know what they say, _blood is thicker than water_," I said, she smiled at me and chuckled.

"You gonna be a philosopher when your older now, are we Lah lah?" She said and I growled.

"Don't call me that! Jeez. My name is Kylar or just Lah, got it? I mean, Lah lah is a name for the ruh-tards." I said as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the wedding music blared as we watched the bridesmaids and Jen go down the aisle.

*******************

Psh, I've been to boring weddings before but I have to say that, that one topped all of them. I looked around to see if I saw anyone I knew to talk to. I mean, we weren't related to the Courdereaux's – oh hell no. Otherwise Jase would've backed off from Jen ASAP! So basically I only knew like the Courdereaux's and my family. A flash of blonde-ish/brown appeared right in front of me and looky who. Callie. "Hi Calista," I said to her. She briefly looked towards me and continued to stare right in front of her.

"Hello Skylar, did you enjoy the wedding?" Callie said without even glancing towards me. I got annoyed with her behaviour and faced the way she was looking at. All I saw was just... people.

"Yeah... It was great," if she couldn't detect the sarcasm in my voice, I was gonna vomit.

"That's great. Hey, I have to go, catch you later," she said, "be a good girl now," after she said that. I wanted to stamp on her pretty lil high heels. Yeah, I've always known that Callie was-_is _a bitch. But, what the fuck? I mean seriously, you, you... I couldn't find a name as bad and annoying to be worthy of her. I stared towards the ground, just bored of everything. I then felt someone crash into me. It seemed like it was a guy since it felt like he was wearing a suit. His hands felt very warm yet rough at the same time.

"Oops, I'm sorry," this. This deep yet sexy voice said. I mean, it wasn't as deep as... Barry White per say. It was very smooth and rich... if voices could be like that. I wanted to turn around to see who occupied the voice but couldn't be fucked. I mean, I'll see him later, right?

"S'okay," I said lamely, in my lame voice. I heard his footsteps pause for a second but then he kept on walking away. Hmph, I better go find Serena or some random dumb shit to talk to aka probably Callie.

*******************

Dance, argh. I'm horrible at dancing, especially at these weddings. I mean, all of my friends are like really outspoken and stuff like that so when they dance, it doesn't seem awkward/look retarded. Cos' everyone knows they're retarded anyway. You know what I mean?

Everyone was dancing out there, I mean, everyone, except me. Me, the young little girl with the dress who was meant for people elder than her years. Sure, I was pro at Maths, English and all the crap. But I had friends that were much more beautiful-er than me, like Rachel, my bestie from school. Or Innie; my other best friend. There were all so beautiful and then me... the dumbass ugly one. I mean, I can't even get Riley – the blonde boy from school – to like me. ARGH! I looked up to see some poor boy in Callie's grip on the dance floor. Their faces were so close together it looked like they were gonna kiss each other. AND HOLY SHIT, they did. I mean, how would anyone like Callie, that annoying dumb shit?! Sure, I tried to speak to her today, but that was just to be polite. But who in their right mind; would kiss her? The guy who was kissing Callie looked very handsome, I mean, from what I could see. His hair was nice and shiny. A black colour – like mine. His skin tone was dark, it wasn't like my grandpa's – who is Indian and is pretty dark. But it was like a brown you would see on furniture. Like wood, a musty yummy brown. Hmm, when the fuck did I start saying yummy to describe people? I'm still pretty y—of stuff it. His skin _is _pretty yummy. (: Smiley face! It also seemed that he had big biceps since his buttoned down shirt was straining against his arms. Over all, he looked hot. Suddenly, as their lips _departed _from each other. His eyes instantly, met mine.

I never thought... love at first sight was—oh screw it. I did know it was real, I guess. When I first saw that grade 12 guy at school, I was like 'OMG, he is so... _yummy_,' but even that wasn't—_isn't _compared to what I felt with this guy. I mean, just looking at him, makes me feel warm inside. Like a gooey feeling that makes me want to lie down next to him and sink into un-consciousness. His eyes were dark, very dark. I mean, they looked brown when his eyes first swept over me but now, it's more like an opal. Not that I normally describe things this thoroughly. After our eyes locked I felt this sorta thing inside of me that wanted me to go closer to him. I didn't even notice Serena walk up to me until she patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey Skylar, how's it hanging?" She asked, but I didn't break eye contact with _him_.

"It's okay," I said lamely as I saw his lips move as he asked Callie something. I immediately saw Callie rush away from _him_. He didn't even break eye contact as I saw his lips move once again. Suddenly, Callie's nicer and elder sister, Holly came to _him_. She rested her hand on his large bicep and told him something. He broke eye contact with me and I felt a little bit sad. I instantly brushed the sadness off of me and started to talk to Serena. "Where's Andy?" I asked and before she could say anything, Andy came up to us and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

"Hey babe, hey Lah. You enjoying the reception?" Andy said. I smiled at least someone can get my name right!

"Definitely more, now that you're here," Serena said and kissed Andrew. Urgh, I hate it when they do that in front of me. I mean, that's my brother. And imagine them having—bad thoughts! BAD THOUGHTS!

"Yo Serena, Andy. Not in front of me, I thought we established that already?!" I said, groaning. I decided that this was boring and it was no use with them, "Anyway, I want to get a drink. Yeah, talk to you later," I said as I quickly escaped towards the bar part of this reception place. I asked the bartender for a lemon lime and bitters and was going to walk to a table to sit down but someone bumped into me, I looked up and saw _him_.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said. Shiiiiit. Far out, he was the guy that bumped into before, after the wedding. If, if I actually looked back, I could've talked to him before! GAH! I'm so stupid, but who cares, I'm talking to him now.

"Oh, nah, it's okay. At least I didn't spill my drink," I said. What the fuck was that, how lame was what I just said? I mean, seriously. 'At least I didn't spill my drink?!' Nice going, Skylar. But he just grinned at me and I swear that my heart beat actually sped up, "I'm Skylar, you?" I asked.

"Seth, Seth Clearwater," Seth, hmph, wow. I've actually never heard of someone named Seth in my whole entire life. Wait a second. Jason's Street Fight IV the guy named Seth. But no way did he look like this... guy. Wow. I also noticed that his voice sounded American. I mean, I have many cousins in America but I always thought that their voice sounded nasal-y. Or, he could be Canadian. I've always had trouble trying to distinguish between Americans and Canadians. Eg. One of my teachers, Ms Sap. She's from Canada but I always thought that it was an American accent. OH and Mr Redburn. He's from Canada but yeah, I thought it was American, his accent. Seth then held out his hand from me to shake, and I shook it. And yes, like it says in all those fairy-tale/fiction books. I actually did feel electricity. It was weird... but nice.

"You sound America, are you?" I asked, I then realised I still had my drink in my hand and sipped a little whilst I waited for his answer. He nodded. YES! I'm actually right for once.

"Mhmm, I live in a small reservation in Washington. Called La Push, it's near Seattle," he said. I had to tell him that nearly my whole father's side lives in various places in and around America.

"Oh really? Wow, like nearly half of my father's side lives America. Although they all nearly live in LA or Florida. I know, it's like on opposite ends. But yeah, that's awesome," I rambled like an idiot. I smiled at him and guess what? He smiled his infectious yet devastatingly handsome grin back at me. He then joked around with me and said,

"True dat!" And winked at me. Oh god...

"Right on bruthaa," I joked with him. He laughed with me. "So Seth, do you dance?" I asked him as I pointed towards the dance floor which was invaded by nearly... everyone. He shook his head furiously.

"No, no way. I'm horrible at dancing, seriously," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "How the hell do you do that? I mean, I've always tried since young to actually raise just ONE single eyebrow, but I can't!" He said.

"I don't know. It's just like how I learnt how to whistle. I couldn't before but now I can," I said.

"Haha, I mean. My sister, Leah. She always does it towards me; I bet she does it to make me jealous! I have no idea why though," Seth laughed.

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked. I wondered how old Seth was.

"Just Leah. She's turning 22 this year, do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Mhmm, but they are all old. Okay, um, my sister Elle. She's turning 20 this year but she's like best friends with Jenny who is 24. Then my brother Jason, he's turning 25 this year and lastly my eldest brother Andrew he's turning 28 this year," I said. "Oh and see that girl right there," I pointed to Serena, Seth nodded, "yeah, that's Andy's fiancé; Serena. She's turning, 24."

"Wow, that's like a huge age difference! Do you get spoilt?" Seth asked mischievously.

"Yeah, duh. How old are you Seth?" I asked. I once again realised I still had my drink in my hand and drank the whole thing of the Lemon Lime and Bitters.

"I'm 16. I'm turning 17 this year," Seth said quietly. I nearly spat my drink out of my mouth. 16?! He's only... 4 years older than me?! Oh my god.

"Are you serious?" I said that and nothing else. Seth nodded. "You d—" he cut me off.

"—don't look 16? Yeah, I know. So, hmm, I'm guessing. 14," he said. I frowned, confused.

"What do you mean 14?" I asked sceptically.

"I'm guessing whether or not, you're 14 years old." I decided that I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I did try to shape up nice for this wedding AND when I turn 13 in July, it'll only be one year older. I shrugged towards him.

"I'm 12," I said simply. He gaped at me.

"No way," he said. I frowned.

"Do you have something against, younger people?" I asked; angrily. I mean, what's wrong with being 12? I mean, he was perfectly fine with me being 14. But no, he gets all defensive and weird when I say I'm only 12.

"Uh, er. No, I mean. No, I have nothing against them. It's just that, you look... older," he said softly. I smiled tentatively at him.

"Must've been awhile since you've seen people my age," I said. He nodded and said,

"You have no idea," Seth smiled at me, "So, now do you dance?"

"Nope," I shook my head. Eeek, bad subject, bad subject! He narrowed his eyes for a second and then he smiled at me.

"Hmm, I know I suck at dancing. And it seems that you don't like to dance either. But, would you dance with me?" He said. Say no, Skylar. Fucking, say no!

"Sure," I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the dance floor.

_All the crazy shit I did tonight, those will be the best memories._

That one line just rang through my head. Hell yeah, Seth would be my best memory. This wedding was definitely not

Gay

**Reviews are better than listening to **_Memories _**by **_David Guetta ft.__KiD CuDi_


	5. Oh Noes! Today is Leaving Day!

**Thanks to MissSpiderFish and icihappi for reviewing. Love you so much I'd like to kiss you. Wait, hm. I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much. " hehe. (:**

**Btw. Does anyone else hate the new review button? I mean. I was reviewing for one dayum awesome story and then I wrote like, heaps! I then when I checked to see if it had gone it. Only like the first sentence was there and incontrollable swearing formed in my head. I mean, seriously. WTF? Tell me peeps. I need to know what's wrong? Cos' I just don't wanna waste time to review and then find out it was for nothing! Psh.**

**Also, this story is placed in and around the middle of March (this yr. 2010)**

Skylar's POV

Today was the day to go back to Brisbane. I mean, I bet this was the best ever trip that I've ever been on. And I guess; I have to thank it to Seth. I'd probably miss him a lot. I mean, what's not to miss about him. He's funny, nice and definitely hot. Even though it had only been a few days, Seth has been placed in a special part of my heart. And I'm not into that corny shit. No-freakin'-way, but Seth. He's already placed himself up my friends list, higher than my best bud in Brizzy, Rachel. Hmph. School, tomorrow. Urgh, I know I missed 2 days of school, but seriously. I hate school. Seth told me that school in America finishes in like June and then they get this huge holiday at the end of July and throughout August. But me? Eh, the one week Easter holiday is coming up soon. Well, in a month, I guess.

I sat on the bed in the hotel room we were staying in. My hands gripped my mobile phone tightly as I waited for my smart friend Joanne who went to a different school, text me back. I heard that in America, high school started in grade 9. But, here, well in Brisbane anyway. High school started in grade 8. At 12-years-old, like me. But sure, in Melbourne – and probably Sydney as well – high school started in grade 7. _Vibrate, vibrate._

_Hi, lah. That photo of tht Seth guy, is hot. (: U said he was from America, bring him 2 Briz. Holiday much?_

Ohmygosh. I knew calling Jo was a good idea! She's so smart whilst I'm the dumbasshole. I can invite Seth to come to Brisbane with us, for a holiday! To extend our ever blooming friendship... Sure! _Wink, wink_. I got my key for the room we were staying in and I grabbed my valuable belongings, like my phone, iPod, etc. I went out of my room and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. I waited for the elevator for awhile and then _ding! _It opened and I stepped inside. I pressed up on the elevator and it seemed that a boy my age-ish. As he looked a bit older than me., was also on this 'ride,'. He smiled at me and said,

"Hey, how are ya?" He was a cute-faced kid. He had blonde hair and very blue, blue eyes. His accent was also... thrilling. If I was correct, he sounded like he was from Scotland.

"I'm great, you going to the pool?" I asked as I pointed to his body as he only wore board-shorts.

"Yes, are you coming also?" He asked in that high-ish pitch voice of his. I looked down at myself and realised I was only wearing my sarong, my bra – obviously – and a tank top that mum bought. Eeeek. Maybe I shouldn't have got out of my room before actually realising what I was wearing.

"Uh, I didn't even realise what I was wearing –_blush_—but no, I'm actually going to visit my sister's room that's on the top floor," I said. His face dropped a little but he still held that cute smile of his.

"That's okay, I'll guess I'll see you around then," he said as the elevator went _ding! _once more. I didn't want to make him feel any worse so I didn't add that I was leaving today as well.

"Sure," I said _sorta flirtingly_. I mean, I liked guys. Sure did. My current _crush_, wa—_is _this guy in grade 12 that goes to my school. I mean, he's like, really, really hot. But did he notice me? Eh, cue the no. I mean, I know it might be paedophile-ish to 'date' – if we really want to go that far – a girl who's 12. But hey, friendship FTW and everything. I don't mind friendship, as long as this guy's still in town. I mean, yup. I have stalked him on Facebook. And yup, I know his real name and birthdate and his gay ass girlfriend. But nope, he doesn't know who I am. The young girl who is absolutely infatuated by him. Although, it seems that since I've met Seth, I haven't thought of him in awhile. And blah, blah, blah, yes that corny/crazy shit has happened and yup that famous – or is that infamous? – romance book line, '_he plagued my every thought. Night and day, I thought about _____ *insert name here* all the time. Oh yes, I dream about _____ *insert name here*' _Well, I don't think that's really how it goes, but you get the picture. Seth has been my main focus lately, okay?! Stop pestering me about it! Wait, I'm really going crazy, why the hell did I say anyone was pestering me ab—Oh for fuck's sake. I'm just going to see Elle.

"Knock, knock," I said lamely on her bedroom door. It didn't take that long til' Elle opened the door her room all neatly cleaned and everything. She put her hands in her pockets and asked,

"Sup Skylar?"

"I have a proposition," I said whilst she eyed me.

"And that may be what?"

"I know how you want to 'make up' with Jen and everything even though Jase is our brother and all the shit. I also know how you can't leave this hotel – cos' mum and dad were like, '_No leaving this hotel Elle, cos' Skylar's going to be left alone and we don't want that,' _so. I was thinking, what about I come with you?" I asked; trying to make it seem like I wanted to come. Wait a sec, of course I want to come, and that's why I'm asking her. Such a dumbasshole. Sigh. Elle eyed me once again.

"And what's in it for you?" She asked sceptically.

"When the hell did you become so... hostile? I mean seriously for fuc—fu...ngus' sake!" Oh shit, I don't like swearing in front of the whole fam bam. I mean, everything besides fuck is okay. So, yup, it's hard to control when I keep forgetting.

"Fungus, seriously Lah? Besides, don't even say the 'f' word. Mum would get seriously pissed if she heard you say that. Also, hostile? No way am I hostile, I'm just asking, what's in it for you?" Elle said as she leant against the doorway.

"Um... I... uh... haven't seen the family... in awhile..?" My statement went high in the end to make it sound like a question. It was also, untrue as the fucking wedding was YESTERDAY!

"Don't give me that shit Lah, I know you want to see Seth," Elle said. My mouth opened.

"H-how do you know about Seth?" I asked.

"I tried to talk to Jen yesterday and she told me about, 'the guy Skylar's talking to whose name is Seth is staying at our house,'. And it also seemed that you didn't want to stop talking to him all night. You even danced with him, Skylar. How many people in the whole wide world could make you dance? None! Til' you met this Seth character; I know things Lah, but you're only 12!" Elle said. I scowled at her.

"Yeah, not everyone is a slut like you Elle. He's my FRIEND. I'm not interested in him that way," _Liar. _My inner-self told me.

"Slut? Pul-eez. Besides, how old is this guy Lah? 20, 21? Who's the whore now?" Elle spat at me. Well, she didn't really _spit_ but I'm not that good at language so I didn't know what else to put there.

"Fucking Elle! He's 6-fuckin'-teen!" Uh-oh, I swore. SHITTTTTTT!

"What the fuck? Elle, stop swearing! Seriously, you even have to stop lying. Obviously Seth isn't 16!" Elle yelled at me.

"Hypocritical much? God Elle, why the hell are we even fighting. So what? I want to see Seth, so I want to see Seth!" Me being the responsible one, said. Elle groaned a bit and smacked her forehead. She then ran her fingers through her hair and looked at me.

"Sorry sis, I mean. You know how much I care about you and don't want you to get hurt. I keep forgetting that you're older than you really are," Elle said. "C'mon, let's go. We'll take a taxi. I'll send a text to Andy and Dad to tell them where we've went," Elle said as we walked to the elevator.

*******************

"Knock, knock," I said once again as we landed at the Courdereaux's house. I waited from Elle as she paid the taxi driver and once again, _waited _for Delilah Courdereaux to open the door.

"Skylar, Ellie! What a surprise. It's great to see you two! Is your parents here as well?" Delilah said. I've always found Delilah to be overly nice. It's a bit annoying at times.

"No, they've gone out to check out the city. Skylar and myself just wanted to say congrats to the happy couple," Elle said warmly. Delilah grinned at us.

"Jen! Alan! We have guests! Come down here!" Delilah said and immediately, Holly came downstairs. Such a goody-goody.

"Hey Elle, hey Skylar! How are you guys? I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you yesterday at the wedding!" Holly said. Immediately as she said that I saw Seth come down the stairs. His smile immediately brightened up as he saw me- _us._

"Lah! I didn't know you were coming over. And, I'm sorry; I don't think we've met. But I'm Seth Clearwater, it's nice to meet you," Seth said to Elle as he shook hands with her.

"Likewise. I'm Elle, Skylar's elder sister," Elle said. I then saw Jen and Alan come down the stairs and looked at us. She smiled a tight-lipped smile at us and Alan nodded.

"Hello Skylar. Hello Elle," Jen said to us. I scowled at her, I mean seriously. Why the hell is she being so, stiff and annoying as hell. That's Callie's job. Speak of the de—

"Oh, I see now. This is why Seth bolted from his room, but unfortunately, SERENA ISN'T HERE," Callie yelled and then ran back upstairs crying. I bit my tongue; trying not to laugh. Seth looked around awkwardly. Delilah looked at Callie like she was crazy and Frank, oh Frank; Frank was fast asleep against the armchair – of his chair. Delilah then clapped her hands together and asked,

"Would any of you, like a drink?" Delilah said happily.

"Oooh! I would, can I please have some... coke?" Holly said mischievously. Delilah playfully scowled.

"Honey, take it yourself. Elle, Lah. Would you like anything?"

"Water is fine," Elle said.

"Um, do you have the, um, Fanta from last time?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, but it's in the garage, lemme go take it," Delilah said.

"No, it's okay Mrs C. Let me help Skylar," Seth said as he did that hand motion for me to follow him. Once we were out of sight, Seth came up to me and hugged me. I was shocked so I only hugged back a second too late.

"What-what was that for?" I asked a little bit stunned but nevertheless happy.

"I.. um, I missed you. I know it's stupid but yeah, so where is this Fanta?" Seth asked. I smiled at him and then hugged him also. I then walked around to the fridge in the back and picked up a can and sat on the ground in the garage.

"How are you Seth? What did you do today?" I asked as I opened my Fanta can. Seth then sat next to me and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Nothing, it was really boring. Um, I went to the library in the morning and read some books there, I came back and just went on the computer the whole time til' you came. So, what are you doing today?" Seth grinned at me.

"I'm going back home today Seth," I said sadly.

"Home? What? Are you going back to Brisbane?" Seth said; his eyes wide. I nodded.

"Mhmm, today we're all going home. I have school tomorrow Seth, my assignment is due on Wednesday which is the day after tomorrow. I can't stay on," I said sadly. I wondered how I was going to ask him to come to Brisbane. I mean, it's pretty selfish after all. I only met him yesterday. It's not like he's my cousin and he should come to Brisbane to spend his holiday there. Seth's face then became determined.

"I'm going to come with you guys," he said. What?

"What?" I guess I voiced that aloud.

"What? You don't want me to come? I mean, after all, I've never been anywhere here and in Brisbane I bet there are more things there than Sydney," Seth said. I smiled.

"You... aren't joking, are you?" I asked; hoping that he'd say no. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I'm not. Besides, maybe you can show me how to snorkel. One day," he said. My eyes widened. I shook my hands in a cross position.

"N-n-no not snorkelling. I... um, have a deathly fear of fish. So, I haven't been swimming before," I said and closed my eyes. Waiting for him to laugh. In exactly 2 seconds later,

"AHAHAHA!" Seth roared. I opened my eyes and then rolled them.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Seth," I said dryly. Seth then calmed down and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Classic! That's really funny Skylar," Seth said as he patted me on the head. I swatted his hand away.

"No touching THE hair. NOPE!" I said as I tried to fix up the mess he did to my head. He looked at me seriously.

"Lah?" He asked. I kept on fixing my hair as I said,

"Yeah?"

"Why is your nick-name, Lah not Sky?" I froze.

"Um.. well, there's a reason for that," I tried to think up some shitty lie. "Our family is Malaysian, you know?" He nodded, "Well in Malaysia, everyone says La after everything they said eg. '_You know la?' _ or _'Ahaha, yes, you going la?' _so um. It's like a family inside joke," I quickly made up. To be modest, I have to say that was a pretty good lie although it looked like Seth didn't believe. He looked me in the eye and said,

"I'll hope in time that you'll tell me the proper reason Lah. But it's okay that you don't want to now. I know; I've only known you for two days. Yet it seems like it's been longer, hm?" He said. His eyes were enchanting. It was weird since they had this murky blue-y colour. It should've clashed against his skin-tone, but it didn't. It was pretty beautiful actually. I knew I had yucky green eyes. My skin was tan-ish and my hair was brown. I was a weird combination since my mum was-_is _full Asian. She looks, speaks and is Malaysian (Chinese-Malaysian) yet my dad on the other hand. Wow, he's a mix. Half-European, Half-Indian. Crazy huh? So he had blonde hair, green eyes yet his skin tone was dark. Well, not that dark. Maybe as dark as Seth. Yeah, Seth and dad have the same skin colour. Apparently I heard from Elle that dad used to be a professional model for a swim-suit company since he looked really _hot _when he was younger. I just shudder every time I hear this claim. Anyway, back to Seth.

His dark-bluey/browny eyes kept looking at me as I struggled to answer, "uh- yeah, yes. I mean, yes it does feel like it.. um, has been longer," I said as he cocked his head to the side and smiled. I moved my head back and blinked. Wow, that was weird; yet nice.

"Tell me about your friends," Seth said as he took my Fanta and drank some.

"Hey! That's mine!" I said as I tried to grab it back. Failing, I sat back down and pouted. Seth's eyes flickered towards me as he looked like he was struggling against an internal battle. He rolled his eyes and gave it to me.

"I can't resist your pout. You look too cute and besides, you were taking too long to finish it anyway," Seth said as his irresistible smile grinned at me once more.

"Hmph," I said childishly as I tried to not lean against the fact that he called me cute. _Cute as a baby, _my inner-self said. _Shut up conscience! _I said as I marvelled once again that he called me cute.

"So, it seems that you DON'T have any friends," Seth said playfully. I scowled at him.

"Of course I have friends, my best-friend Rachel. Well, I guess my best-friend is actually Erin and Joanne but they go to a different school. So my best-friend at school is Rachel and Innie," I said as I looked at him. He seemed like he actually was interested and wasn't asking this just to humour me so I continued on, "Yeah, but I have friends in different classes yet they don't sit with us at lunch time and have different friends," I said.

"What classes do you do? Do you call them periods? Or what?" Seth asked.

"Well, yeah we call them periods. When Elle went to highschool, she went to highschool in Melbourne cos' we used to live there. But when she went her school had 7 periods in a day against the 4 that we have," I said. Seth looked shocked.

"You only have 4 a day?" He said.

"Mhmm, but it's the same amount of time as the 7 periods. I mean, we have 70 minute lessons not 40 minutes. So our tests go on for longer," I said sadly at the end but then laughed.

"Oh okay, so what do you do?" He asked. I thought for a minute and then answered.

"Maths, English, Science, HPE, Geography and Art," I said. "Oh I also have RE – Religious Education – but that's just on Wednesdays during Assembly,"

"What religion are you?" He asked.

"Christian, but all of my mother's side is Buddhist. She converted over when she met dad," I said. Seth was about to ask another question but I cut him off. "Hey, hey, hey! My turn to ask questions!" I said.

"Shoot," I looked at him quizzically for a moment and then asked,

"What the hell does 'shoot' mean? Do you want me to shoot you?" I asked sceptically. He looked at me for a moment and then said,

"You're serious?" I nodded and raised my eyebrows. "Um, well. When someone asks if they can ask a question, you say 'shoot'. So it means, say the question," I nodded; still sceptical about all of this.

"Oh, okay. I thought you said shoot because you didn't want to say shit," I then covered my mouth with my hands cos' I didn't want to swear in front of Seth to make a bad impression. "Eeek, sorry. I've got a potty mouth," I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, I've grown up with that, all of my friends swear all of the time," he said.

"Hey! That's what I was gonna ask you about. Your friends!"

"Hm. You want to know about my friends?" I nodded, "well, I have a lot. I guess my main best-friend back there, his name is Jacob. But he's not really my best-friend anymore as his... um... uh... (1) _girlfriend? _Has taken up most of his life," Seth said the word _girlfriend _like it was a question. "But yeah, there's Jared, Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Brady, Collin all of their girlfriends or wives. There's a lot. I'm like one of the youngest out of the pack," Seth said.

"Pack?" I asked.

"Oh um... yeah," Seth started to look away and then scratch his neck, "we call all of us, 'the pack,' since we're all like a pack of wolves. That's what our mother's say anyway," Seth started to laugh awkwardly and turned away. Obviously he was lying. Such a bad liar.

"Seth! Skylar! Lunch is ready!" Delilah yelled out towards us. Bad timing, I guess I won't have time to interrogate Seth. What? It's not my fault he's acting so

Gay

**Remember this is only one year after Breaking Dawn. Nessie is only 1.**

**I seemed to have lost my knack of updated every Saturday.**

**Hmph, so what? I was 'busy'. Quote the quotations. XD Seriously I was, I saw Clash of the Titans. It was crap. What? I was expecting awesome-ness since Sam Worthington was in it.**

**Happy belated-ish Easter everyone.**


	6. A Must Read, Please?

I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. Please read though...

Guys – you awesome, awesome people who love my story as much as I do.

I know today is my 'updating' day. Forgetting Saturday of course, but we have some bad news; or good news for me anyway.

Well the first thing I want to say is, peeps. I met Alex Meraz... in the flesh. I got a fricken' photo with him! *squeals*Met him at Supanova. It was awesome! :D I dressed up as Dondochakka from Bleach. But when I took that photo of him; I took off my mask. Best day ever. It was totally the best the day because... afterwards...

That night 10th of April 2010. My boyfriend of 4 years proposed to me. I swear it was the best day in my entire life. Not to mention that the next day. Sunday, I went to the doctors as I was the getting the flu as I kept feeling really sick the past few days. I also found out on the day after I got engaged that I am pregnant. How ironic, the day after I got engaged.

This story has been my baby! (And now I shall have another one)

But I must, since we're going to go into wedding plans and then into baby plans. And gah!

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far: icihappi, twilightOBSESSEDcutie, goteamseth, XoXMaximumculleNXoX and MissSpider Fish.

I would love to say that I would update as soon as possible. But yeah, long hiatus. 9 months maybe? I'm 7 weeks along. Not to mention the upcoming wedding. But I don't know when that will be; we'll have to leave it up to the family.

Keep me updated guys. PM me or whatever! Love to hear from you all. Thanks for all the favourites and the subscriptions! But yeah, I'll be back! *sniffles* Aww, I told myself not to cry while writing this as I totally love my story! We'll hear from Skylar and Seth soon enough. But yeah, think I'll post one last time before things really get hectic. We'll just have to see when that is!

I love you guys! Hope you all keep safe! I also wish that you'll all be back with me when I return; baby and all. ;) I'll be a married woman... and a mother. Geez, I'm too... baby-ish myself. XD

Take Care

'_' Es-calators 'R' Us


End file.
